


Happier (más feliz)

by Frani



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, cdmu, corazón de melón - Freeform, corazón de melón en la universidad, my candy love university life, post breakup, ruta Lysandro CDMI
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frani/pseuds/Frani
Summary: Inspirado en la canción de Ed Sheeran "Happier". No existe mucho contenido de Lys desde los ojos de Sucrette en la universidad, así que imaginé esto.Hace 4 años había estado junto a un chico maravilloso, pero hace 2 el tiempo y la distancia decidieron separarlos. Mas no los sentimientos. Aquí estaba, 4 años después trabajando en una cafetería mientras terminaba su carrera, cuando de pronto ve al chico albino caminando por la acera del frente...de la mano con otra chica...más feliz de lo que lo recordaba la última vez que se vieron...
Relationships: Candy/Lysander (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 1





	Happier (más feliz)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first story-one shot I'm publishing. Im so exited! I really hope you like it, specially dedicated to the girls who were with Lysander at the first part of MCL.  
> Hola! Esta es la primera historia-one shot que pubico. Estoy muy emocionada!, Y espero que les guste. Está especialmente dedicado a las chicas que fueron ruta Lysandro en el instituto.  
> Hago esto por diversión más que cualquier otra cosa, pero cualquier comentario es muy bienvenido <3  
> Como ya les dije, me inspiré en la canción "Happier" de Ed Sheeran, pero cerca del final de la historia (notarán un salto con "---***---", se vuelva más un "you and I" de Ingrid Michaelson.

Frankie, antes del pelo cortito, castaño. Ahora trabajando en la cafetería que quedaba cerca del campus, el pelo de frente se ha mantenido, pero la parte de atrás con los años pues creció y ahora se lo amarra en una coleta para trabajar.

Se encontraba en el mostrador limpiando y ordenando cosas, de pronto ve a través del escaparate de su trabajo, ahí caminando por la calle cerca del parque, al chico que hace unos años le dijo que se iría lejos, que no podrían verse, que la relación no era lo mismo a la distancia, a aquel que rompió con ella a través de lindos, pero fríos correos electrónicos, aquel que dio su vida de ciudad completamente terminada para trabajar en la granja de sus padres y continuar su vida ahí, sin ella.

Pues ahí estaba, caminando, y acompañado. 

Con una chica. 

Bella chica, y eso era lo que más dolía.

Los ojos de Frankie, bicolores como los de Lysandro, no podían moverse de su enfoque. Ahí estaba él: alto, despreocupado, concentrado en su acompañante, mirándola como ya la había mirado a ella.

Ella, congelada, no sabe si está viendo algo que ella misma inventó, a alguien muy parecido o si existiese la mínima posibilidad de que él genuinamente estuviese ahí.

Lo ve reír de algo que ella habrá dicho, y abrazarla dulcemente mientras siguen caminando. Él ya no se viste como lo recordaba, su estilo particular y victoriano no era más que un suspiro en cómo se veía caminando por la bendita calle junto en frente a la cafetería. Su pelo era el mismo, pero llevaba una remera gris con una chaqueta manga corta a cuadros café con calipso y líneas blancas. Él casi nunca llevó los brazos, sus fuertes brazos al descubierto, a la luz del sol de esa manera puesto que le dañaría la piel. Parecía que no le importase o ya lo había superado.

Algo completamente no superado es el efecto que Lysandro tiene en Frankie. ¿No se supondría que jamás volvería? ¿que se alejaría de la ciudad? ¿qué sucede con la granja?, todo esto la toma muy desprevenida y no puede evitar sentir romperse nuevamente, igual que hace dos años. Aunque ahora no puede permitirse volver al hoyo del cual tanto le costó salir.

\------------------------

En su cuarto compartido con Yeleen, mira las fotos que tiene en su pared, espacio otorgado por cortesía de su "simpática compañera de cuarto". Algunas son de su gato, otras de mamá y papá, pero, para su desilusión, la mayoría contiene en sus margenes al albino de ojos dispares, con y sin ella a su lado. No puede evitar recordar lo que vio esa tarde y comparar, parte de ella quiere negarlo y convencerse de que era alguien más, muy parecido y él no ha vuelto a la ciudad, tal como le dijo, y además ese fue el argumento más fuerte para cortar todo entre ellos. Recuerda también lo que ella ofreció para que no se separaran, ir cada fin de semana, hasta mudarse con él si estaba de acuerdo, pero en ninguna parte ella habló de cortar sus estudios, que era lo que más tiempo le demandaba, y él no quería estropearlo todo con sus problemas.

Alguien que se siente un estorbo es difícil de convencer sobre lo contrario.

Ese era su Lysandro, aquel de las fotos, por eso no quería olvidarlo y lo tenía siempre presente inmortalizado en las fotos. Frankie, acaricia con nostalgia una de sus fotos favoritas, era de la época donde Kentin se había metido en problemas con Evan y había sucedido todo lo del moondance pero lograron solucionarlo juntos, ella y Lys.

Su compañera de cuarto entra a la habitación pero Frankie ni se inmuta, está concentrada en la melancolía, y eso es algo que se puede hasta oler, por lo que su compañera suelta un bufido y vuelve a salir, no tenía ganas de lidiar con un ambiente tan pesado.

Al día siguiente a la misma hora Frankie estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo y sentía una enorme curiosidad de si volvería a pasar entonces, lo mismo. No recordaba hora así que esperó a ver si se había vuelto loca o si alguien realmente parecido a Lysandro había caminado el día anterior por ahí. Como deseaba que fuese la segunda alternativa. Nop, no quiere pensar en una tercera.

Su compañero de trabajo nota el comportamiento semi ausente de Frankie y le pregunta si va todo bien. Ella un tanto sobresaltada le responde "por supuesto que sí" y le argumenta que si la ve un tanto distraída es por culpa de la universidad. Pero para su mala suerte la real razón de su repentino cambio de ánimo aparece tal como ayer por la vereda de en frente, con la misma chica, esta vez de la mano entrelazada.

Hyun no es ningun tonto y relaciona de inmediato las señales, así que pregunta lo justo "Lo conoces?". Frankie no sabe que responder, pues aun quiere decir que no, que se parece a alguien a quien conoció pero solo era su imaginación.

"es...mi ex novio" dice revolviendo la leche chocolatada que tiene servida en frente. Ya habían cerrado la cafetería, su turno había terminado y con Hyun aprovecharon de tomar algo para aclarar lo que había pasado aquella tarde. Él solo realizo preguntas precisas e inócuas, lo que Frankie agradeció desde el alma. No podría hablar de eso, no ahora, ni antes. Rosa lo había intentado pero la vieja receta que Frankie tenía para lo doloroso "repasarlo y sufrirlo hasta que deje de doler" no le estaba resultando así que ambas decidieron tomar todo aquello y enterrarlo muy profundo, nunca hablar de eso y, de alguna manera, pensar que nada había pasado y solo tener destellos de algún buen recuerdo, o sea las fotos.

\------

El fin de semana Frankie quedó con Rosa en el parque después del almuerzo para ver si ella, al ser novia de Leigh, sabía la razón del regreso del albino. Caminando por el parque su mente parecía desenredarse un poco más pero al hacerlo se soltaban los pensamientos: ¿sabe él que ella está en a ciudad? no debería, ella se había mudado por sus estudios y eso es todo lo que él supo. Nunca le dijo que planeaba volver a hacer la última parte de su carrera porque no fue hasta hace poco que la malla abrió en la casa de estudios y se dispuso ese camino en la vida de Frankie. Ella en su mundo no debiese existir, piensa, debe estar enterrada igual que él antes de aparecerse hace dos días.

Y puede estar segura de eso, al ver la compañía que llevaba. Para ser francos, la chica le recordaba un poco a ella misma, un aire nada más, pero debe ser porque alguien siempre tiene un "tipo" de persona que le gustase.

En cambio ella, no había vuelto a estar con nadie después de quedar hecha pedazos. No es que Lys fuese malo con ella, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza el pensamiento de "para qué voy a estar con alguien, soñar, proyectarme siquiera si después se va todo a la basura?". Nadie la ha hecho cambiar de parecer.

Y en el momento que ve una cabellera blanca a la distancia, y no una femenina, se maldice por haber elegido el lugar de elección de la mayoría de las parejas en un fin de semana. Tanto pensar en él lo habrá invocado, pensaba. Ahí estaba él, seguramente acompañado, no tenía ganas de averiguarlo... o si? 

A quien engaña, claro que quería verlo, sea con quien estuviese siempre querría ver si él está bien y aprovechar de ver su rostro, escuchar su risa, aunque fuese causada por alguien más, deleitarse con su felicidad, era una de las cosas que más le traía vida. Y después se cachetea internamente. Es su ex, no una especie de ángel ni nada.

De todas formas para ir al punto de encuentro tenía que pasar por ahí...o por allá, también sirve ese otro camino, pero bueno, Frankie se va por ESE camino que pasa por donde el peliblanco disfruta con su supuesta novia.

Llegando a donde Rosalya la espera leyendo algo en su móvil, intenta poner una cara lo más "de siempre" posible. Y no lo consigue. Pues, es Rosa y ella lo sabe todo. Literalmente todo.

Ambas cuentan lo que saben, iniciando Frankie con su aparecido fantasma de hace dos días y finaliza Rosa diciendo que temía el efecto que tendría saber de Lysandro y que esperaba que la ciudad fuese tan grande que no se encontraran durante la estadía del chico. Y le cuenta además el resto, ya que el primer golpe estaba establecido.

\-----------

No había dormido demasiado. Su cara lo refleja siempre todo pero ahora su pelo no se quedó atrás, porque es un real desastre, lo intentó peinar en la mañana para lograr la coleta de siempre pero resultó un tomate que enrollara todo su pelo en un bollo amarrado y cubierto por la gorra del café. Las noticias pueden ser muy potentes cuando quieren, y saber que Lysandro se había comprometido con la chica que llevaba a todas partes bueno, no fue exactamente un vaso de agua fría. Fue más bien la sensación que tienes cuando un iceberg te cae encima y aún sin morir, te das cuenta que todo lo que tenías dentro no sirve y no hay de otra que arrancarlo dolorosamente para quedar vacía pero aún viva. Eso es cruel.

Hyun en un descanso toma a Frankie por la manga del uniforme a la salita de descanso sin decirle una palabra, solo la arrastra y al llegar la sienta en un banquillo. Le saca la gorra y toma una perspectiva de su cara. "No sé mucho, pero veo que te afecta demasiado. Lamentablemente soy algo así como tu jefe y no puedo dejar que trabajes así". Frankie está a punto de disculparse por su comportamiento, que no ha dejado de ser diligente pero para atender a público debes tener cierta sonrisa en el rostro y ella lo entiende pero los movimientos no obvios de Hyun la distraen, ¿que hace en su bolso?...¿acaba de sacar el maquillaje y ..de dónde sacó esa peineta?. De la nada su compañero cree que está en un capítulo de Project Runway pero solo con su rostro. Y salen de la sala, uno igual que como entró y otra con la cara renovada y el pelo liso y cepillado hacia un lado. Hyun le tiende la gorra a su mejorada amiga y le dice que vuelva a Caja. Frankie obedece y releva a la compañera que tomó su puesto momentáneamente agradeciéndole de pasada.

El maldito debió haber tenido una bola de cristal o algo asiático por el estilo, porque si Lysandro y novia entraban por esa puerta con el look derrotado de antes, lo hubiese empeorado todo. Pero no, ahí estaban los tres, una pasmada, una relajada y uno curioso de reconocer a la chica a quien le pagaría la cuenta de los helados que llevaban. Frankie eligió la opción "hacerse la loca" para evitar incomodidades y así pasar desapercibida. Quizá Lysandro no la reconocería...demonios, los ojos. Sus ojos son estúpidamente únicos. Bueno, bueno, es cosa de decirles la cuenta y recibir la tarjeta que la señorita le entrega con una sonrisa. No quiere matarla como había pensado que podría sentir al verla de frente, al fin y al cabo, ella lo hace feliz ahora...más feliz de lo que podría estar haciéndolo ella quizá...

Luego de decir adiós con la mejor de las sonrisas que podría mantener en ese momento, Frankie espera a que desaparezcan de su vista para por fin derrumbarse en el mesón, literalmente, no podía llorar pero la tensión que sentía no le permite en este momento mantener la vista al frente. Lo bueno es que eran los últimos en la fila y su turno ya estaba terminando.

Igual que su relación con él.

\--------------------------------***-------------------------------------

Los días próximos fueron muy movidos por decir lo poco.

Rosa le cuenta a Alexy todo lo que pasa y deciden pasar más tiempo con Frankie. 

Hyun piensa lo mismo y así, comienzan a cambiarle la cara a la descorazonada. 

Como si todas esas personitas a su alrdedor quisieran decirle "hey, mira, estamos acá, nunca estuviste sola, ya cambia la cara y salgamos"

Frankie ¿tienes que estudiar? te llevamos comida, y esfuérzate! 

¿Tienes tiempo libre? vamos a ver a Nath al boxeo, invitemos a los que conocemos!

Vamos al parque de diversiones el fin de semana! ¡trae a Hyun también!

Así, Frankie mensajea a los chicos de vuelta, a sus amigos para juntarse.

Comer pop corn caminando por ahí y riéndose, o juntándose simplemente.

En el café Hyun enseñándole pasos de baile por una apuesta tonta a Frankie y él termina burlándose de ella por lo ridículo que le sale. 

Cuando ven a Nath y Kim en el gimnasio el grupo se agranda y siguen yendo a lugares juntos y a hablar por chat en un grupo que tienen todos con sus teléfonos celulares. 

Frankie no se ha remediado del todo, pero con tanta cháchara, risas y amigos es imposible no sentirse muchísimo mejor. Tanto así que hasta Nath nota que está mejor, algo que precisamente había llamado su atención en el pasado y volvía a hacerlo. Esa chispa, esa muchosidad, esa alegría contagiosa no dejaba que sus ojos miraran hacia otro lugar, estaba pegado a su cara reluciente.  
Tal vez en el pasado el chico victoriano le había ganado el puesto, pero no iba a dejar que la historia fuera la misma esta vez...


End file.
